Beware My Power: A Story of Friendship
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: another idea for bellagia8. Hope you like, my friend!


Beware My Power: A Story of Friendship

It was the day of _LA's Got Talent_, a local talent show that would give all proceedings to local Orphanages. Noah Seville, his brothers and their girlfriends, the Chipettes were in the audience because their good friend Gigi was performing. Noah knew Gigi had the talent in abundance, but did she have the courage? Noah knew that, 3 years before he met Gigi, she was abandoned by her parents because they thought her acting and singing skills were no good.

As an Orphan himself, it really burned Noah up that parents would abandon their child just because they thought her skills were no good. He hadn't been this angry since the first time someone dissed him for being Irish. But his anger ebbed away when Gigi took the stage. "My name is Gigi. I'm a singer and an actress. Tonight, I'm going to sing a song dedicated to my closest friends, the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Thanks for being here, guys." she said. Then she started to sing.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight_

_You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_

_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

_No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

_Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with_

_Someone I'll always laugh with_

_Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah!_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(When the rain starts to pour)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Like I've been there before)_

_I'll be there for you_

_('Cause you're there for me too) _

Noah smiled. "Gigi's parents are nuts. Her voice is amazing." he said. "If she was a Chipmunk, she'd be able to join our band." Alvin said. "Yeah." Noah said. Suddenly, he felt a strong, almost electrical shiver go down his back. His Sorcerer's Senses were telling him there was danger nearby. "Dammit, not now!" Noah said. He didn't want something bad to happen to Gigi. Suddenly, the doors crashed open and a middle-aged couple walked in. Noah recognized the wife as Lauren Montgomery, Director of _Green Lantern: First Flight_ and _Fearless: The True Story of Noah Seville_. But that meant...Noah looked over at Gigi. She looked surprised and scared.

"Hello, Los Angeles. I am Lauren Montgomery and this is my baby daddy, Phil. We've come to take our daughter home." the woman said. Gigi shook her head. "No...you disowned me...I'm not going back with you." she said. Lauren smiled. "Gigi, sweetie, we're your family. You have no choice." she said.

Noah stood up. "She said she doesn't want to go with you, Montgomery. And she does have a choice. As do you. You can choose to leave and take your sinful man-whore with you, or you can choose to fight me, lose, then leave in shame. Either way, Gigi won't be leaving with you." he said, eyes glowing. Montgomery snapped her fingers. "Phil, take him out." she commanded. Quicker than Noah could recite Gaelic poetry, Phil threw a knife straight at Noah! Noah tried to throw up a shield, but he wasn't quick enough. The knife embedded itself up to its hilt in his chest. Noah looked at Phil and Lauren with pure hatred. "Damn you." he said. Then he fell to the ground.

"NOAH!" Gigi screamed. She ran off the stage to Noah's fallen form. She cradled his head in her lap. His emerald green eyes were still full of life, but they were dimming fast. "G-Gigi...go...get out of here...I'll be fine." he said. "No, I'm not leaving my friend." Gigi said. Lauren and Phil stood over Gigi, smiling. "Forget it, love. He's as good as gone. Now, come with us." Lauren said. Just as she reached for Gigi, a green force field zapped her hand. She jerked it back. "So...you're a Sorcerer, boy." she said.

That's when Gigi realized Noah was chanting in Gaelic, his native tongue. "_Saol na saol, Tús go deireadh. Tá muid beo Go deo._" (Life of lives, Beginning to the end. We are alive Forever.) The knife in Noah's chest disappeared as did the knive wound. He rose a foot off the ground, his eyes glowing with green energy. "Hear me, ye sinners of the media! If you do not vacate the premises now, you shall not live to see your next sinful act!" he said.

As the villains ran, brown stains on their shorts, Noah turned to his friend. "Always there for you, Gigi. Never doubt it." he said. Gigi never forgot it. From that day until the day she became a Police Officer, Noah was always there for her.


End file.
